Sirviendo al Rey del Bosque
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Oneshot un poco inusual. La sirvienta del rey Thranduil tiene que aprender a no molestar, ser eficiente y respetuosa. Tiene que aprender a no intentar matar al príncipe y procurar que sus propias metas salgan a flote. Quiere ser buena en lo que hace con el corazón roto y enferma. Pero ella será la mejor, aunque muera en el proceso.


**Resumen:** Oneshot un poco inusual. La sirvienta del rey Thranduil tiene que aprender a no molestar, ser eficiente y respetuosa. Tiene que aprender a no intentar matar al príncipe y procurar que sus propias metas salgan a flote. Quiere ser buena en lo que hace con el corazón roto y enferma. Pero ella será la mejor, aunque muera en el proceso.

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien. Todo lo otro es mío. Solo mío. Mi precioso~~

* * *

**Sirviendo al Rey del bosque**

* * *

Estaba parada cerca de las puertas de la alcoba de su señor. Tranquila, pensante en que haría en su día libre de mañana. Podría ir al mercado o arreglar su patosa casa, pero aún no estaba segura, tal vez simplemente iría a los jardines y miraría las nubes… eso parecía agradable.

Era su único día libre luego de dos semanas y no es que le molestara. Tenía un buen recaudo de dinero, comida gratis, una alcoba cerca de la de su señor y servicios para sus servicios. No es que se quejara, estaba bien así. Le gustaba ser de ayuda, y había ganado su puesto a base de esmero y triquiñuela que de vez en cuando le hacían sentirse maliciosa, no mucho, una vez cada cien años o algo así. Pero el puesto lo valía. Tenía prestigio sobre los demás sirviente, y nadie dudaba de su palabra ya que venía de las mismas profundidades reales. Había sido la mucama de su señor por casi unos novecientos años, y solo Galion, el mayordomo real tenía sobre ella algo que decir para bajarle de su nube de vez en cuando, cosa que hacía bastante seguido porque aquel viejo ciertamente no le gustaba nada de lo que hacía.

Un escalofrió y volviendo a la realidad, sintió los ojos, aquellos ojos que conocía muy bien sobre ella, se envaro a la defensiva y dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesta a recibir su bien merecida corrección.

— ¿Señor?- pregunto ante los ojos aun puestos sobre ella.

Su señor Thranduil, dejo la pluma de lado y se arregló el dobladillo de la reluciente túnica. Había dejado su corona aun costado, sobre una almohadilla y sus cabellos dorados caían lisos y armoniosos sobre su rostro serio y altivo. Sus ojos azules grisáceos aun en ella.

— No he dicho nada- respondió con aquella voz que hacía que los demás elfos se engrifaran asustados y a ella, acostumbrada, sacara conclusiones que ese tono venía de lo profundo de su malvada alma. Porque estaba segura que practicaba para sonar así.

Ella hizo un mohín y volvió a su lugar aún lado de la puerta. No muy preocupada de que el rey aun estuviera viendo su mohín, total, ya sabía porque lo hacía. Su rey era para los demás, un hombre seco, firme, jamás bajaba la mirada con nada y siempre tenía la razón, porque era su rey, y su rey siempre los protegería de todo mal. Para sus soldados era un guerrero absoluto, alguien que podría diezmar un ejército de orcos solo en pocos minutos, diestro en las armas y un versado guerrero. Para su hijo un hombre demasiado preocupado por la vida de su retoño y con quien tenía choques muchas veces por la diferencia de opinión. Pero para ella, era un hombre muchas veces molesto, que solo hacía que se erizara por algo que no había hecho. Como si fuera su bufón personal o algo así.

— Mañana es tu día libre- comentó mientras volvía a tomar la pluma y bañarla en tinta.

— Así es.

— ¿Has dejado todo preparado?

— Mi sustituto debería prender fuego en vuestras alcobas para que algo salga mal, señor.

— No permito a nadie en mis alcobas- respondió, y ella rodo los ojos. Porque ella era la única que tenía permitido eso, bueno ella, el príncipe Legolas o Galion por alguna enmienda especial.

— Lo sé, señor.

— Puedes retirarte antes. -eso fue sorpresivo, la verdad. La tomo con la guardia baja.

— Debo esperar que usted descanse, mi señor- respondió, aunque no sabía bien porque.

— Puedo arreglármelas solo, Nihïel- respondió enojado, como si ella pudiera dudar de que no pudiera abrir su cama solo.

Aunque a ella le gustaba hacerlo, había un olor encantador en sus sabanas, algo que jamás, ni por tortura orca diría alguna vez. Y solo pensarlo, se sonrojo, y ante su sonrojo se enojó y respondió solo por mala leche.

— Usted puede hacerse daño en el pie, otra vez, mi señor.- Thranduil le miro envarado y enojado, y hasta un poco avergonzado. Porque ella acostumbrada ya a buscarle esas botas que siempre se le perdían había visto el dedo dañado. Ella no pudo no sonreír con cierta inocencia, lo que provoco que su rey se indignara.

— Márchate.

— Pero… señor…

— Ve a molestar a Legolas.

— Eso es encantador, el príncipe me odia.- respondió aunque aun así se alejó hacía la puerta indignada. Se marchó, solo para volver a entrar ante los ojos asombrados de su rey.- buenas noches, señor.- se despidió con una leve reverencia. El rostro placido del rey le dio a entender que no estaba enojado con ella, además de ello había dejado visible pero no impetuosamente sobre su mesilla de noche un pequeño regalo que su señor le encantaba. La botella de Dorwinion, un secreto de los dos que debía mantenerlo contento esa noche.

— Buenas noches, Nihïel.

Se quedó fuera de los aposentos del rey, sin saber mucho que hacer. Los dos guardias de turno de ese día le miraron interesados. Ya que nunca salía de la alcoba antes de medianoche. Un poco desorientada, pero aun así sonriente por haberle respondido al rey se marchó de hecho, a buscar al joven Legolas.

En realidad Legolas era menor que ella por unos dos años más o menos, pero eso no dejaba de molestar cuando le veía tratándolo como el joven principito.

El príncipe, era todo un ídolo, era un gran guerrero, un maestrísimo arquero de quien se hablaba jamás una puntería podría haber sido mejor entre los guerreros del bosque, era dotado en las artes y el canto y su vigorosa presencia hacía que las jóvenes elfas suspiraran admiradas. Pero ella lo conocía mejor, su nana había sido su niñera, y por ende paso muchos días a su lado desde que era apenas una elfilla. Ella conocía la maldad en sus actos. Podía recordar perfectamente cuando un joven elfo le corto las trenzas, le abetuno su traje de gala en aceite de ciervo y le cambio sus zapatos por los zapatos viejos de unos maestros alférez. Aun así ella, se vengó a su manera. Le escribió con tinta verdemar en sus queridas dagas, le desafilo la cuerda de su arco para una presentación y le hecho aguamiel en sus bebidas para un baile. Llevaban una guerra sin igual, aun ahora, cuando ambos ya eran unos elfos adultos aún se molestaban como podían. Ella al amparo del rey y el al amparo de el mismo.

Era también, la vigía de parte del rey. Cuando su señor preguntaba como quien no quería la cosa, donde estaba Legolas ella siempre le respondía, porque siempre sabía dónde estaba el joven irrisorio. Cuando Galion le hizo ver frente al rey que siempre sabía dónde estaba el príncipe, ella casi muere de mortificación, y nunca volvió a responder… hasta que Thranduil le preguntaba directamente.

Molesta por sus pensamientos, llego hasta las estancias del norte, allí se hallaban las dependencias mayores de los soldados, donde se entrenaban, y donde gran parte del pueblo aburrido iba de vez en cuando a pasar el tiempo. Estas dependencias tenía unas ventanas enormes hacía el exterior, por lo que gran parte de la luz entraba por ese sector iluminando las estancias con el gran astro diurno y nocturno.

Al parecer los ejercicios habían terminado, ya que se habían encendido algunas luces, y alguien amenizaba el lugar con un suave canto. Las muchachas se movían de un lado a otro buscando o charlando con los jóvenes guerreros que tenían el último turno. Ella se apoyó sobre una baranda y se dejó embelesar con el ruido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una larga charla, sabía más de política y de estrategia que de cantos y bailes, y aunque el reino del bosque siempre estaba lleno de pequeñas fiestas, ella siempre se había mantenido cerca de su rey, trayendo su vino, disponiéndole de lo que necesitara y aunque el mismo Thranduil le había dicho más de una vez que se divirtiera, la vergüenza de no saber ni el más mínimo baile al ser genéticamente patosa, le hacía ponerse a la defensiva. Por lo que siempre estaba en las sombras, como ahora, disfrutando sin estar presente.

Mas sus ojos fueron de inmediato hacía el centro de atención mismo. El príncipe Legolas estaba sentado contra la pared, con una joven Tauriel a su lado mientras Belrëd, un joven guerrero de blanco cabello hacía una vivida interpretación de una pelea con un orco. Al parecer habían salido de patrulla.

Se dedicó a mirarlo, como siempre. Belrëd tenía la elegancia de los elfos, con un toque rudo que lo hacía impetuoso y de tendencias rápidas. Era según Legolas, apasionado en lo que quería y siempre dispuesto a socorrer al que lo necesitara. Era demasiado alocado para convertirse en el próximo capitán de la guardia, lugar, que por lo que había escuchado, Tauriel estaba por corresponder.

A ella le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Era enérgico y su risa lograba que su corazón se acelerara como las alas de un colibrí. Tenía los ojos azules oscuros, que en su tez pálida y el cabello platinado parecida sobresaltar como las gemas de una corona. Pero él a ella, no le soportaba, y lo había aprendido por cansancio. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, soltando uno que otro comentario burlesco y molesto, como si su mera existencia para él fuera un desacuerdo global. Se había alejado porque dolía, después de todo ella era lo que él decía como un faro de espionaje y no podía ser buena guardando secretos, no era de fiar. Una completa mentira, si él supiera todo lo que ella sabía. Si el supiera lo que ella sabia y que jamás nada saldría de sus labios. Era de fiar, claro que lo era, era después de todo la sirvienta del rey, nadie podía ser más de fiar que ella misma.

Cuando alguien pone una mano sobre su brazo casi queda pegada al techo por la sorpresa. Legolas le mira con una sonrisilla burlesca.

— Legolas- susurra llevándose la mano a su ya acelerado corazón.

— ¿Por qué no bajas? creo que esto se pondrá más animado, he escuchado de un barril de hidromiel que se salió de las cuentas mensuales.- ella rodo los ojos porque siempre habían barriles de algo que se salían de las cuentas, al parecer el negociador de los barriles era muy bueno en ello.

— No, estoy bien aquí. ¿Por qué no me estas gruñendo?- le pregunta sorprendida al ver a un tan amable Legolas. ¿Alguna trampa?

— Porque por alguna extraña razón estas aquí, cuando deberías estar con mi padre, y siendo el hecho de que cuando me he levantado y he subido hasta acá no me has seguido con la mirada, significa que no estás trabajando y no me estas espiando.

— Espiando- refunfuña ella- cuando vengo para acá no siempre vengo a espiarte, bájate de la nube. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

— Lo sé, lo sé- se rio el príncipe.- venga vamos abajo. Vive un poco, mi padre te consume…

— Es lo que hago, consumirme.- Legolas volvió a reír, le tomo una mano y la obliga a bajar, refunfuñando pero un poquito alegre de ser abiertamente invitada a una reunión.

Es cuando están dando unos pocos pasos cuando de pronto el silencio llena el lugar. Legolas se detiene y ella igual mientras ambos se giran hacía Belrëd de quien su voz es la que se resuena en las instalaciones.

— … y he aquí la sorpresa de esta noche- Belrëd los estaba apuntando a ambos. Se congelo ante el tono molesto- nuestra querida Nihïel…

— ¿Qué está haciendo?- gruño Legolas por lo bajo.

— … demasiado altiva para bajar de las nubes de su indiscutible puesto.

— ¡Belrëd!- le reto Tauriel, levantándose y acercándose al elfo.

— Aquí, nosotros, los demás elfos… tenemos a un príncipe, y es mucho menos estirado que tú, Nihïel. Y es el de la realeza pura no una imitación de ella. Tal vez solo lo haces para estar a la altura de tu querido príncipe, ¿No? O eres demasiado mojigata para declararte a él.

Fue como si acabara de quitarle el aire de los pulmones por sus feas palabras. ¿Qué le había hecho? Solo una vez se había negado a bailar con él, porque realmente no sabía y no quería avergonzarlo. Pero esas palabras las rompieron por dentro, la ahogaron, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo estaba llorando.

— ¡Belrëd!- le gruño Legolas, el elfo se giró pero ella se liberó de su mano y se marchó rápidamente mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro, atragantándose con un sollozo que le destruía por dentro. Demasiado herida para escuchar más mientras corría a casa.

.

Los elfos que habían escuchado el ataque de Belrëd, se dispersaron rápidamente cuando el príncipe se acercó a ellos como una saeta. El chico peliblanco se quedó pálido mientras sus ojos se perdían en el rostro lloroso de Nihïel, lagrimas que él había provocado en un ataque de celos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gruño Legolas mientras le empujaba.

— Yo no… no quería.

— ¿Qué no querías, qué?- le pregunto Tauriel.

La pelirroja enojada por esa conducta tan hiriente ante una elfa con un propósito y un corazón tan grande como Nihïel, que nunca había sido nada de lo que había dicho Bel, ella le conocía, ella sabía lo que esa elfa había hecho para ser algo más que una sirvienta y tener un nombre allí donde sus propósitos comenzaron.

— Me pediste, ¡No!, me suplicaste que te ayudara a acercarte a ella. ¿Para qué? ¿Para eso? Maldita sea, Bel. Tienes que disculparte. ¿Y de dónde haz sacado eso de que yo le gustaba?

— Yo solo… los vi, y no pensé. Lo siento.

— No tienes porque conmigo disculparte. Es con ella, venga vamos, a ver si puedes arreglarlo.

.

Su hogar era pequeño, y llenos de historia. Había tomado todo lo de su antigua casa y había mandado a hacer una para sí, con tres pisos había llenado su hogar con todos sus recuerdos más queridos. Sus padres se habían marchado a Arda hacía muchos, demasiados años, cuando Legolas ya no necesito una niñera ni ella tampoco. Fue doloroso pero tranquilizador, allá, estaban protegidos por los poderes de los Valar. Su padre había sido un gran guerrero, había sobrevivido a la última alianza y bajo su alero había cuidado y orientado al rey Thranduil, su madre había sido la doncella de la reina hasta que falleció en la primera gran venida de las arañas. Por lo que todo lo que tenía aquí era de su familia. Closet llenos de ropas, delicadas telas que ella jamás vería puestas. Armas con mejores tiempos, envejecida por el desuso. Pero eso poco importaba mientras subía hasta el último piso, donde la cama de sus padres le recibió en su lloroso escape. Se había caído, y raspado las rodillas, y se había hecho un corte con la fría piedra en una de sus manos que no paraba de sangrar.

El sueño fue un obsequio precioso en aquellos momentos. Cuando su corazón sangraba y su mente se embotaba maliciosamente.

.

El día siguiente pasó cual suspiro, y se vio caminando a las dependencias de su señor al amanecer del día siguiente como un cuerpo sin alma. Sus ojos eran prueba viviente de que jamás había llorado tanto y su peinado había tenido muchos días mejores. Había remendado su traje, y aunque su mano dolía había aplicado un vendaje inusual que detuvo la hemorragia.

Su mente alicaída había jugado con ella de manera horrorosa hasta que la sensatez, aquella parte de ella que siempre salía a flote en los momentos indicados le trajo a la vida una vez más, había salido de su mente dolida para ver un poco más de luz en su día. Después de todos era un elfo, un elfo que ni siquiera le conocía un poquito, ella había ganado su lugar a pulso. Y estaba enormemente orgullosa de ello. Era una niñería, una locura. Su corazón dolía, dolía mucho. Pero, ¿A quién le importaba? Solo a ella, y ella era suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante como siempre.

Por lo que cuando llego a las dependencias privadas de su rey. Golpeo tres veces la puerta. Como siempre, esperando que su rey se levantara listo para el desayuno que acaba de terminar de preparar. Había robado un panecillo de más, porque aunque su rey tenía una estricta dieta, ella siempre robaba un panecillo de más para ponerlo en su mesa. Panecillo que siempre desaparecía orgullosa de haber logrado para con su rey un detalle secreto de los dos.

Lo escucho moverse por la habitación, mientras ella intentaba agrandar sus ojos doloridos observandose en un escudo en la pared. Había llorado mucho de vergüenza y pesar, y se le notaba.

— Preparad un baño, Nihïel- le dijo por el otro lado de la puerta. Ella se encamino hacía uno de las esquinas donde estaban dispuestas una serie de cordeles que ella había aprendido a usar en sus primeros días. Cuando tiro uno, se escuchó una suave campanilla y pronto el acompasado ruido del agua caer al otro lado.

Se encamino para tapar las comidas y espero mientras se revisaba la mano. Por alguna extrañeza, la herida no estaba cicatrizando, y la herida, larga y desigual estaba poniéndose blanca. Aunque ya no dolía, sus dedos se estaban colocando algo sonrojados. Extrañada, pero sin darle importancia, volvió a su lugar cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Curiosa se acercó a esta, si los guardias no le habían detenido es que era Galion… o Legolas. Suspirando abrió la puerta para ver de echo al joven príncipe. Y por la sonrisa ilusionada obviamente la buscaba a ella y no a su padre.

— Eru- susurro el chico y alzo una mano para tocar un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado del moño- fuimos a buscarte a tu casa, pero no estabas.

— Estaba, pero no los escuche de todos modos- le dijo y se retiró hacía atrás. Cerró la puerta cuando la otra puerta fue abierta y su rey Thranduil se quedó en la puerta con gesto sorprendido.

— ¿A que debo este inesperable honor?- pregunto el rey dirigiéndose a la mesa con una larga y obviamente, majestuosa bata, su cabello siempre liso había sido secado y caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros.

— El príncipe ha venido a desayunar con usted, mi señor. Traeré de inmediato lo necesario.

— Si, ada.- tomando a Legolas por sorpresa se marchó cual suspiro. Agradecida de un momento tranquila se atrasó todo lo respetablemente posible.

Volvió para encontrarse a los dos hombres charlando amenamente. Su rey le miro, para luego volver a observarla con el ceño fruncido. Ella se sonrojo porque no esperaba tan escrutinio. Dispuso todo rápidamente y se alejó hacía la espalda de su rey mientras Legolas le miraba de vez en cuando medio enfadado.

Padre e hijo hablaron amenamente mientras el olor a aquel té de frutos del bosque subía intensamente en el ambiente. ¿Qué acaso habían hecho algún cambio en la infusión? Era demasiado fuerte pero los dos elfos no parecían extrañados por ello. Cuando el desayuno termino ambos se despidieron, y aunque Legolas busco su mirada para decirle algo, ella se rehusó a darle la oportunidad. Por lo que el príncipe se marchó rápidamente.

El rey Thranduil se dispuso en su escritorio dispuesto a informarse de lo que le conllevaba aquel día cuando de pronto se le quedo observando otra vez.

— Haz estado llorando- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación. Ella hace un mohín avergonzada y sigue ordenando lo suyo, cuando suspiro del rey le dio a entender que iba a seguir con ello.

— Solo me caí, y me dolió más de lo necesario.- mintió desvergonzadamente. Una pésima excusa, pero la única que se le ocurrió.

— Habrás ido al curandero.- le dijo el rey mientras tomaba una de sus notas pero no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

— Sí. No es nada.- murmuro. El rey se le quedo observando unos momento más cuando volvió a lo suyo.

— Muy bien. Necesito que vayas a hablar con Finagul, en las despensas de la guardia y me envié las últimas actas de las patrullas y la petición para el cambio de armas.

Ella asintió más por costumbre que por haber entendido bien lo que dijo su rey. Solo cuando salía se quedó allí sin aire.

"Las despensas de la guardia"

.

Legolas llego a integrarse al entrenamiento, cuando en menos de un segundo Belrëd estaba a su lado.

— ¿La viste?- le pregunto mientras su entrenador les miraba enfadados por haber roto la fila.

— Sí.

— ¿Y?

— No pude hablar con ella. Pero no estaba bien…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Belrëd, Legolas, silencio!

Tauriel quien había estado practicando sus tiros se giró para pararse a un lado de ellos.

— Bueno, ella está aquí.

.

Había bajado casi corriendo las escaleras, cuando había visto que de hecho estaban todos entrenando y Legolas y Belrëd le estaban dando la espalda mientras practicaba tiros en movimiento. Casi lo había logrado cuando los dos elfos se habían girado para mirarle. La vergüenza casi hace que se caiga de la plataforma, pero estaba más cercas del general que de un posible escape, así que casi corriendo llego a un lado del sorprendido y afable elfo.

— Lady Nihïel- le saludo el general haciendo un respectivo saludo. El elfo, alto como pocos, vestidos con una armadura de descanso le sonrió para luego mirar hacia atrás suyo. Se giró para ver a Belrëd poco más de tres mes metros con una mano medio alzada como si estuviera a punto de tocarla.

— ¿Belrëd? ¿Qué haces fuera de la fila?- le pregunto el general Finagul ceñudo.

— Yo solo, me gustaría hablar con…

— Es urgente, mi lord. ¿Podemos?

— Sí, sí, lo siento miladi. Belrëd vuelve a tu lugar.

El alto general le llevo hacía su despacho, lugar donde ya tenía disponible el acta de las patrullas y la carta de petición. Cuando tenía estas en sus manos, se quedó unos momentos indecisa en el vano de la puerta, ya que, seguramente Belrëd estaba por allí.

— ¿Miladi?

— Yo si… voy saliendo.

— ¿Quiere que le acompañe?

— Yo no deseo molestarlo.

— No lo hace, vuestra compañía es todo un tesoro, y de todos modos me gustaría hablar con el rey sobre la inspección de hoy.

Ella se sonrojo notoriamente, cuando el alto elfo se acercó y la invito a salir, ella sufrió un pequeño mareo trastabillando hacía adelante. El general le tomo de un codo y le ayudo a enderezarse. Los sentidos se le embotaron cuando volvió en sí.

— ¿Está bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

— Yo sí.

— Parece un poco afiebrada.

— Solo el calor del verano.

El general no dijo más y le acompaño hacía el despacho general donde su rey yacía junto con otros concejales. Al entregarle las cartas, el rey volvió a mirarle intensamente.

— ¿Estás bien Nihïel?- le pregunto mientras el general tomaba atención en el despacho y los concejales le saludaban.

— Sí, mi señor.

— Necesito que te hagas cargo de la inspección de hoy- ella se sorprendió por aquello, no porque le diera una orden así de importante y que ella se hiciera cargo, sino porque la inspección era para entregar el título de capitán de la guardia, un momento importantísimo.- Galion te está esperando, ambos se preocuparan de ello.

— Sí, mi señor- respondió alucinada.

Mover a una cantidad de sirvientes y de invitados era para volverse loco, por lo que después de correr de un lado a otro, su cabello estaba completamente desastroso y había perdido la movilidad de la mano derecha. Tendría que ir al curandero ya que las palpitaciones estaban logrando que se mareara cada vez más. Pero el gran salón estaba precioso, sus ideas habían sido tomadas en consideración y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

— Esto está casi listo- respondió el elfo y se giró hacía ella- niña estas desastrosa, ve a tu cuarto y luego ve a ayudar al señor.

Ella asintió y se marchó alucinada con lo que habían logrado. Orgullosa de ella misma como nunca.

.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, aunque el calor la estaba volviendo loca y se le nublaban los ojos con frecuencia. Entro al despacho real cuando su señor Thranduil estaba colocándose su última corona de bayas y espigas. Ella sonrió mientras le ayudaba a sujetarse unos últimos botones. Su mano derecha completamente inútil enviándole tirones dolorosos de vez en cuando, pero haciendo aspavientos para darle unos últimos toques a la cola de la túnica.

— Listo, mi señor.

— Muy bien.

La inspección comenzó. Los soldados se posicionaron, los generales presentaron a sus guerreros, espadachines, arqueros, lanceros y estrategas. El príncipe Legolas yacía a la derecha del trono de su señor padre. Y ella poco más atrás, apoyada contra la pared mientras todo le daba vueltas, demasiado afiebrada para poder moverse. Oculta entre un pilar y el cortinaje de terciopelo. Galion se estaba encargando se servir al rey y al príncipe. Y ella necesitaba salir de allí.

El jolgorio comenzó cuando Tauriel fue ascendida a capitán de la guardia. Lo que le daba el poder de manejar a una parte de los guerreros que se encargaban de la seguridad del reino de forma latente. A nadie le pareció sorprender, era una excelente guerrera. Cuando se dio por terminada la inspección la celebración comenzó.

— ¡Nihïel!- se erizo cuando alguien le llamo y aunque estaba intentando marcharse, los sentidos iban y venían por lo que no pudo escapar de la voz de Belrëd.- por favor. Espera.

Se detuvo solamente porque el frio le inundo por completo. Podía escuchar la voz del elfo pero no podía identificar sus palabras.

De pronto el dolor en sus rodillas le dio a entender que se había derrumbado y cuando alguien le tomo entre sus brazos todo se fue a negro.

.

Una infección directa. Y una fiebre de una semana completa. Los curanderos habían salvado su mano pero la tendría atrofiada algún tiempo. Ahora solo había esperar que despertara.

El rey Thranduil se había mostrado abiertamente enojado por el silencio de su sirviente y su idiotez al mantener algo como aquello en silencio, más aun había proporcionado a sus mejores curanderos para la curación de la joven.

Belrëd no se había marchado de su lado, demasiado temeroso de dejarle sola. El príncipe se pasaba seguido solo para ver a Belrëd completamente asustado de que algo le ocurriera.

Fue durante el atardecer. El chico yacía sentado a su lado observando detenidamente sus facciones, grabando en su mente lo bonita que era. Esta había lanzado un pequeño gemido de incomodidad y sus ojos castaños se abrieron sin comprender donde estaba. Él se mantuvo en silencio nervioso, esperando que le mirara. Cuando la chica le miro, sin comprender el sintió un golpe en el estómago, al parecer no le había escuchado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alejándose un poco. Eso le rompió el corazón.

— Yo, lo siento.-musito con un nudo en la garganta. La elfa le miro sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Estaba preocupado. Yo… tú, no recuerdas lo que yo…

— Recuerdo tu inspirador discurso.

— ¿En serio?- pregunto alucinado. La chica le miro con enojo.- no, no eso. ¿No recuerdas?… bueno yo…- un suave golpe y luego un curandero entro en las instalaciones seguido con el mismísimo rey Thranduil detrás.

Se levantó presentando sus respetos mientras el curandero se dirigía de inmediato a la joven.

— Señor- saludo, mientras se alejaba un poco de la cama. El rey hizo un leve movimiento en su dirección como dándole paso a su salida. Él no quería marcharse pero ante los ojos fríos del gran elfo se marchó molesto.

.

Volvió a respirar con normalidad cuando Belrëd se marchó. No tenía idea que estaba pasando, pero aun sentía el calor ajeno en su mano donde el joven elfo había estado sosteniendo, un extraño picor, una sensación que no quería sentir pero era agradable de todas formas. El curandero le dejo algunos brebajes y le inspecciono la herida de su media muerta mano, le calmo un poco los nervios y se marchó. Quería levantarse y presentar sus respetos, pero la mirada enojada del rey le dio a entender perfectamente que no se moviera y si era inteligente ni siquiera respirara.

— Te necesito sana y no media muerta y más aún, no te necesito mintiéndome.

Fue un duro golpe, bajo la cabeza asolada por la reprimenda del rey. Angustiada por sus palabras.

— Ya no trabajaras como mi mucama y sirviente.- eso le hizo jadear y mirar al rey sorprendida y asustada.- Galion te tomara bajo su alero enseñándote a manejar el castillo de pies a cabeza, tomaras su lugar cuando el elfo pase a encargarse de mis finanzas. Pero si vuelves a mentirme Nihïel, te devolveré a las cocinas.

Asombrada. Asustada y sin comprender que estaba realmente pasando. No pude decir nada cuando el rey se retiró.

Se quedó allí, sentada con el corazón en la mano. Completamente alucinada. La habían ascendido. Ho por los Valar, si lo habían hecho.

.

Aun no se recuperaba del todo, pero estaba más que dispuesta a ponerse en pie. Y aunque Galion estaba un poco molesto por su efusividad, no reparo en el tiempo y se dispusieron manos a la obra. Galion estaba tan emocionado por su ascenso como ella, por lo que el regañón elfo le trataba de mejor manera y ella alucinada más que nunca estaba dispuesta a pelearse con un balrog por este honor. Mayordomo o senescal, cualquiera fuera el titulo era increíble.

Pero aun así las viejas costumbres no se alejaban. Y un día cualquiera se vio ella misma caminando por el pasillo hacía las dependencias reales. Curiosa por saber cómo lo estaba haciendo su reemplazante. Fue pillada en el acto cuando las puertas fueron abiertas y un acelerado chico casi se da de bruces contra ella. Como había dejado la puerta abierta, el rey le estaba mirando con una sonrisa malvada en sus facciones. Ella recordaba esa misma sonrisa tiempo atrás, cuando su rey disfrutaba mortificándola con miles de órdenes que debía ser una detrás de otra. Habían sido unos meses escalofriantes hasta que había logrado recomponerse notablemente.

Ella le sonrió al joven, le acomodo la ropa y le ayudo a sujetar con firmeza una bandeja con cartas que debía entregar directamente a sus receptores. Cuando el chico se tranquilo ella lo dejo ir. Su rey tenía la mano levantada invitándola a entrar pero sin quitarlo los ojos de encima a lo que estuviera leyendo.

Entro, e intento tranquilizarse cuando un millón de pequeños detalles fuera de lugar le chocaron. Nadie había cambiado los cortinajes, cinco velas no habían sido cambiadas, el agua de uno de los floreros estaba naciendo una nueva civilización. Los muebles no habían sido limpiados y había una reducción increíble de papel que debía ser repuesto inmediatamente. Estaba a punto de comenzar a reorganizar todo de nuevo con su rey puso esa mirada en ella, lo que hizo que se quedara congelada.

— No ha quemado vuestra habitación… aun.

— No tiene permiso para entrar… aun.

¡Ho por los agraciados Valar! El cuarto…

— Estas a punto de desmayarte, una nueva tendencia entre los elfos.

— Yo no…

— Se cuidar de mí mismo, Nihïel.

— Yo no lo pongo en duda, señor. Solo, si me permite… arreglar un poco.

— ¿Cómo van tus clases?- ella se enfurruño un poco ya que el rey no parecía querer darle una oportunidad de volver todo a su lugar. Obviamente estaba sufriendo algún tipo de estrés por el desorden en lo que siempre fue una de las habitaciones más limpias y pulcramente ordenadas de todo el reino. Ella se encargaba de ello.

— Dentro de un par de semanas seré un versado mayordomo. Galion ha parado de gritarme cada cinco minutos, solo lo hace cada media hora.

— Muy bien. Entonces tendrás tiempo para gritarle a alguien mientras hoy estoy en una reunión.

Ella sonrió ante las implicaciones de eso y asintió, algo, solo un poquito bastante contenta.

.

Sonriendo orgullosa luego de haber vuelto un poco a la normalidad las dependencias de su señor y con una larga lista de cosas que tenía que realizar el nuevo sirviente. Se dirigió hacía sus propios deberes. Y es cuando estaba cruzando hacía el salón real en busca de Galion cuando una mano salida de la nada le atrapa. No reacciona cuando observa a Belrëd, de quien se había estado ocultándose de manera prodigiosa los últimos días y no lo había visto tan serio desde… desde nunca. Se veía mayor y cansado. Pero tenía un brillo definitivamente ganador en sus ojos en aquel momento.

— Me gustas. Me gustas muchos.

Se quedó congelada mientras lo observaba sin entender realmente lo que le decía.

— Tú no… ¿Qué?

— Si dejaras de escapar de mi podría decírtelo de una vez.

— Yo no escapo de ti- una mentira del porte un barril. Se estaba convirtiendo una buena mentirosa.

— Claro que lo haces. Y yo solo quería decirte esto. Me gustas… mucho.

— No, tú no… no, ¿Qué dices?- un súbito enojo la hizo envararse- ¡Tú me trataste de manera horrenda!

— Porque estaba celoso. Nunca respondías mis pullas y aun así siempre respondías las de Legolas con cizaña. Nunca me hacías caso…

¿Qué nunca le hacía caso? Si sus ojos solo estaban sobre él cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Aunque él siempre estaba cerca de Legolas. Ella se soltó enojada, enojada y era lo de menos. ¿Cómo le decía eso ahora? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era cuando le hizo tanto daño? Levanto una mano dispuesta a hacer algo que no había hecho nunca y que no logro llegar a hacerlo tampoco ya que Belrëd detuvo su mano y la jalo hacía sí.

No fue un beso encantador, fue uno molesto, invasivo y la dejo echa una gelatina. Con las piernas temblando y el corazón por la garganta. No podía entrelazar pensamiento coherente más que: "sabía muy bien", "labios firmes pero suaves" y unos increíbles "Ho por todos los Valar".

— Quiero que seas mi novia.

Ella no supo que decir. Belrëd volvió a robarle otro beso más suave sobre los labios y se alejó unos pasos. Volvió a inclinarse para darle otro beso sobre la mejilla brillando en sí mismo, una sonrisa que le robaba los suspiros ahora solos para ella.

— Te veré después.

Se marchó cual suspiro mientras ella tanteaba la muralla para apoyarse sobre esta.

Para su pésima suerte no fue otro más que el mismo rey quien la encontró en el pasillo aun congelada mientras su mente se perdía en la nebulosa sensaciones.

— Gracias a los Valar, me deshice de ti antes de tener que ver todos los días esa cara.

Ella se indignó, pero al ver que estaba solo saco a relucir un poco de su maltrecho humor.

— Le enseñe a su sirviente todo lo esencial, pero no lo más importante.- el rey le miro con escepticismo- ya no habrá un panecillo demás en la mañana, ni un vaso de Dorwinion en la noche.- Thranduil le miro indignado y ella haciendo una burlesca reverencia se marcho rápidamente antes de una posible revancha en la que saldría mal parada.

Porque le había costado años entender que el rey despertaba con hambre y dormía mejor con un vaso del fragante vino. Y eso le costaría caro por algún tiempo, lo que extrañamente le alegraba. Porque estaba orgullosa de haber sido su mucama, de haber logrado su ascenso y de conocer al rey mejor que nadie. Porque sabía que era un cascarrabias y no pediría ninguno de esos dos detalles hasta que ella se lo notificara al nuevo.

Porque aunque fuera una plebeya, tenía el poder del buen o malhumor del rey del bosque. Y eso le hacía sentir como un gigante.

* * *

**Fin**

**... ¿Extraño, no? ¿Reviews? quieranme un poquitooo. Saludos y abrazos de mi querido Thranduil.**


End file.
